I know
by williamsangel88
Summary: SLASH, TWINCEST, HP AU! Haruhi wasn't the first to know the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru. What will happen when Harry shows up at Ouran for a special reunion? One-Shot!


**I Know**

**Summary:** SLASH, TWINCEST, HP AU! Haruhi wasn't the first to know the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru. What will happen when Harry shows up at Ouran for a special reunion? One-Shot!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything as per usual… *sigh*

**Warning:** SLASH, fluff, TWINCEST! Expect OOC-ness!

…_England, 11 years before…_

"Want to make a snowman with us?"

It was an innocent question from a four-year-old who wondered if the twins would play with her and the rest of the group. She couldn't understand why the two redheaded twins wanted to sit by themselves while there was so much fresh snow around them. They seem so lonely, sitting by themselves while the others were playing.

"Who are you speaking too?" they asked in unison making her startle a little.

"To the both of you!"

The twin redheads stared at her impassively. "There isn't anyone named 'both of you' here," they said again in unison.

It filled the little girl with confusion. "To Hikaru and Kaoru of course!" she replied while trying to gain strength from her own determination in knowing how to pronounce their names right.

"Then which of us is Hikaru and which Kaoru?" the twins asked with unimpressed looks.

The little girl hesitated, not sure who answered to which name. She gave up without answering and ran back to the group of playing children. The twin redheads looked slightly put out. They had hoped she would have known how to tell them apart, but they guessed that it was impossible after all.

"You are Kaoru and you are Hikaru!" a soft voice interrupted their depressed thoughts and they both startled. In front of them stood a small boy, shorter than any of the other boys playing in the snow, and he had raven black, messy hair. Startling green eyes looked at them sharply, hesitantly. The twins recognised the British boy who always wore ratty clothes to school and was often bullied by the other boys in their class. They had often heard his Cousin Dudley complaining about Harry, that he didn't belong with them and shouldn't be allowed to play with them. The twins had yet to see the raven head respond to any of his cousin's bullying with anything but silence.

"How do you know?" the twins asked, curious about how this outcast had known.

Harry tilted his head slightly as if he was thinking. "Hikaru's voice is slightly softer and Kaoru likes to talk more. You both like to play difficult games though."

It was true, the twins realised. Kaoru spoke more often because he was more confident in his English language skills; it was probably why Hikaru appeared to have a much softer sounding voice. But there must have been more though, they thought. More things that let Harry to how to keep them apart. And for the first time in their short lives they had found someone they _wanted_ to speak to, spend time with and to play with.

When they opened their mouths to reply an almighty bellow could be heard from behind Harry. "Oy freaky Harry!" Harry froze but remained facing the twins. They could see his green eyes widen in fright making him resemble an animal caught in headlights. The twins looked towards the playing children and saw Dudley standing there with a scowl on his pudgy face. He looked furious when Harry continued to ignore his shouts and suddenly a snowball flew in their direction. The twins were surprised at how accurate Dudley had been able to throw the snowball and frowned when Harry winced as if in pain. A small stone suddenly landed at the raven head's feet.

"Can't you hear me freaky Harry?" Dudley shouted and finally Harry turned around. This seemed to delight the pudgy boy and he grinned widely. "You shouldn't say anything, Dad said so this morning. You can't say anything freaky Harry!"

The twins looked at each other, raising their eyebrows as if asking the other if they could make sense of the boy. Another snowball flew their way, this time missing its mark. Hikaru was the first to look at the snowball which had landed in front of them and Kaoru caught Harry's eye who had glanced back. "I'm sorry," the raven head whispered to the twins.

Amber eyes locked with the same familiar amber eyes and they both came to a decision. Their world wasn't just for the two of them anymore. It was now for the three of them. Together they jumped down from the bench and started pelting Dudley and his crew with snowballs, protecting Harry who had seemed taken aback by the ferocity of the attack for a moment. They soon got the raven head to join them in the attack though and they spend the rest of their day playing together.

The three children spend a month together before Hitachiin Haichii moved his family back to Japan causing the twins to retreat back into their lonely existence and Harry to be left at the mercy of Dudley Dursley once more.

…_summer after fifth year…_

Harry sighed, trying to push away the memories of his Godfather's death and the struggled which had followed leading to Voldemort's demise. It had been a tough year with Umbridge and the Ministry making difficult for Harry to breathe and while Fred and George were able to distract everyone with their pranks, he could tell that they had suffered a lot because of it.

The raven head sighed again and looked at the small map of the area. The Weasley twins reminded him of a different set of twins. When Harry first met Fred and George he had been startled, thinking they were Hikaru and Kaoru. They had noticed his disappointment and all but interrogated the then eleven year old about his strange reaction. The Weasley twins had often spoken with Harry after his explanation about the month spend with the Hitachiin twins and they had grown quite close. Harry sometimes wondered if he knew Fred and George better than he did Ron.

Worrying his bottom lip Harry looked down at the map again before glancing around the area. He was sure it was supposed to be around here…

The young wizard shook his head. In any case, it was thanks to Fred and George that he found himself in Japan. Taking their pranking business seriously, they had asked their investor – meaning Harry – about project developers. They had heard that Japan had a wide market for toys and games and that the country had a well renowned business culture. Since Harry wanted to be actively involved in the business and the raven head could do with a break from Britain, the twins had asked him to check out Japan's famous business college.

Something which definitely sounded like a school bell rang close by and as Harry rounded the corner he stood facing the most impressive and imposing building of the neighbourhood. He was sure his mouth would have dropped open in shock if the young wizard hadn't been used to the Wizarding World and all its wonders.

The building was Western Victorian there was no denying it and had a pinkish hue to it which was probably because of the blooming cherry blossoms. Another thing which caught Harry off guard. Weren't they only supposed to bloom in the spring? It was high summer, humid even. Definitely not the time of year for the trees to be in full bloom. And yet they were. The massive clock tower, which reminded Harry of London's Big Ben, could possibly be seen for miles. Harry wondered if the view would be nice from up there.

Nervously running a hand through his already messy black hair Harry straightened and started the short-ish long walk towards the entrance. He wanted to fidget in his new clothes but Fred and George would never forgive him if he made a bad impression without even trying. At least he didn't have to wear a tie or anything but the three-piece suit made him look very smart indeed. The first time Harry had laid eyes on it he had been reminded of Sirius. Smart, proud and wealthy. It was definitely a change from the castoffs he usually wore. "All this for a break."

"Can I help you?"

Harry startled, his right hand one gesture away from drawing his wand when the raven head remembered no one but the twins and Dumbledore knew that he was in Japan. No Death Eater could know about his location.

A tall gentleman, very Asian and very troubled, was standing behind him in a white suit with a pink handkerchief sticking out of his breast pocket. He was chubby for an Asian man and yet lean. There was something about him, something which Harry couldn't find the words for. There was a familiarity to the man as well, like the raven head had seen him before. Then it clicked. "You must be Suoh Yuzuru," Harry said with a smile, ready to raise his hand in greeting when he remembered it would probably be rude to do so. "Harry James Potter, I mean, uh… Potter Harry." The young wizard frowned and willed away the blush which started to rise to his cheeks. "We spoke on the phone about me meeting some of your students? I'm here to represent the WWW Corporation."

The man's face blew wide open when Harry introduced himself. Large, dark eyes sparkled and an energetic smile, which reminded Harry strangely of Lockhart, spread across his chuddy face. "Ah yes, Potter-kun, so good to meet you in the flesh. When we spoke on the phone I imagined… but no matter. Yes well you are a little early but I am sure we can enjoy ourselves while we wait for classes to finish. This way and tell me a little about how such a handsome young man was tricked into representing a growing company."

Energetic, that was the word Harry had been looking for, and seemingly foolish yet very cunning. The man was fun to talk to and was really able to listen almost avidly to what Harry had to say. It made Harry a little flustered at first but soon they were laughing together as if they were old friends. The young wizard didn't know what to make of the man who seemed to have _want_ to talk to Harry not because of his Boy-Who-Lived status but because he found the young man interesting (and not in a creepy, Lockhart way).

Soon an hour had flown by and Harry's interview time had come. "I'm sorry I won't be able to take you there myself, but my assistant will be happy to lead you to the assigned classroom. Once you are done call for my assistant again and she will make sure a driver will pick you up."

"There is no need for that Suoh-san," Harry quickly said, already feeling indebted to the man for taking up his time. "The walk back will do me good and will give me time to organise my thoughts."

It seemed like the older man wanted to protest at first, but something in Harry's eyes must have stopped him and Suoh smiled. "Very well," the headmaster said. "But let me at least offer any service you might need while being in Japan. Anything Potter-kun, even an airplane if you wish to visit any of the islands during your stay here." He handed Harry his business card which the young wizard looked at for a while before pocketing it carefully. "Now off you go and good luck with headhunting." And calling his assistant Suoh cheerfully guided the young wizard out of his office.

The assistant was a very strict looking, no-nonsense woman who seemed to have a soft spot for handsome young man. She guided Harry through the halls with the skill of a woman spend roaming these halls for a living. The young wizard guessed it was a required skill for an assistant to an energetic headmaster. "Do you like working here?" he asked.

Her smiled would have been answer enough and as she spoke, the assistant spoke with a passion which made her strict demeanour melt away almost instantly. Keito Mizuki, as she had introduced herself, left him in an empty classroom and promised him that she would return in an hour to check on him. Harry didn't have to wait long for the first student to arrive and he set about the gruesome task of finding a good partner for Fred and George.

Four out of the five students he spoke to were absolute drags. They were rich and spoiled and while they did possess great minds (at least in some cases) the students just didn't seem interested in working with 'commoners'. Nekozawa Umehito proved to be as interesting as he appeared. While his body was cloaked his voice was light and teasing and there was a light in his eyes which Harry found quite appealing.

It was still a bit odd; the older boy was a descended from the Tokarev dynasty, meaning his family had a long history of arms dealing. Yet the Umehito was more interested in living his life surrounded with what he believed to be 'Dark Magic' object like voodoo dolls and the like. His interest in WWW came from his love of pranking fellow students. "I have a longstanding competition with Suoh Tamaki who is a very easy person to prank."

"Ah yes," Harry said. "He is chairman's son then?"

"He runs the Host Club together with Ootori Kyouya," Umehito said his eyes sparkling with mirth underneath his cloak. "They are very popular, especially now that they have secured a new member. There was a little bit of strive between their twin members this week but I do believe it has been resolved. It just makes them more popular of course."

Twins? Harry dare not ask. He didn't know anything about his childhood friends beyond their first names after all. So the young wizard focused on the one thing he had already known. "Ootori Kyouya, do you know him well?"

"I'm afraid not apart from dealing with him while playing with the Host Club," Umehito confessed.

Harry's heart was beating rapidly. He was nervous and his palms were sweaty. If his information was correct – and it probably was – then Ootori Kyouya was a distant cousin on Harry's father's side. It didn't make for an interesting family reunion plan and since Harry hadn't had the best of luck with family members he was hesitant about approaching the older boy. But what if Kyouya turned out to be an okay sort of fellow? Could Harry waste such an opportunity? Who knew when the raven head could get to Japan again to meet his cousin?

"I wouldn't think Ootori would be interested in investing in the WWW Corporation." It was a shot in the dark and Harry could hear the open curiosity in Umehito's voice, but it made him answer all the same.

"The Ootori family are distant cousins from my father's side," Harry replied to the unspoken question. "I knew they lived in the area but it is mainly coincidence that I seem to have picked the school the youngest is attending. I wouldn't have thought they would be the type of people to get involved in this 'Host Club'."

Umehito smiled a little too knowingly. "It is all fairly innocent of course and I do believe Ootori accepted as a favour to Suoh. They are very popular with the female Ouran population so I do believe Ootori's guess played out quite well. You can tell it is Ootori who is behind most of it because of the business genius that he is." Blue eyes stared at him in curiosity for a moment. "If you have time we can go up to the Third Music Room now. The Club has finished for today but the Host's will still be there."

Now Harry was facing a dilemma. Should he take Nekozawa up on his offer to visit this notorious Host Club to meet his distant cousin? He did have a dinner date in about two hours and if he wanted to walk home the wizard could possibly run late seeing as he wasn't that certain he would be able to find his way back right away. He could always come back another day to meet up with Nekozawa and visit his cousin, but what if the older boy didn't have the time to take him? Harry guessed he could ask Yuzuru to meet his son but there wouldn't be a guarantee that Ootori would be there with him when they would meet. So it would be an ideal opportunity to meet his cousin. But did the young wizard really want to meet his distant cousin…?

Harry had wanted to meet this Ootori ever since hearing that they were related, but a large part of him was frightened. What it Ootori turned out to be like the Dursley's (which was highly unlikely since they weren't even related)? It just made Harry more and more nervous and worried about meeting even one of the Ootori family. Maybe he should just make an excuse and get out of the school as soon as possible. But wasn't he supposed to be a Gryffindor? The Hero of the Wizarding World who defeated Voldemort at the age of fifteen? Where was his courage now?

The raven head drew a shaky breath which he hoped hadn't put Nekozawa in doubt about his ability to help the twins with their business and smiled. "If it's not an inconvenience to you."

Whatever it was that made Umehito reply with such stammering excitement Harry didn't know but he was grateful to the older boy. Umehito lead his through the school, chatting excitedly making Harry laugh at some of the pranks he had played on the Host Club and without really noticing how or when they got there, the two had arrived at the Third Music Room. Taking another deep breath Harry knocked on the doors making a little too much noise for his liking. As Umehito opened the door for the young wizard, which Harry thought was very gracious indeed, he straightened and smiled.

The room was draped with heavy curtains and tables, chairs and couches were placed all around to make for a disorganised comfort. It almost felt, dare he say it, homely. The only people in the room were a blonde and a raven head seemingly discussing something over a laptop. The blonde actually had a whiny expression and when Nekozawa saw him a sort of glee came over him. "Ah Suoh-san!"

Suoh looked up, seemingly startled, and a surprised if a little frightened look came over him. It looked like he wanted to say something but he spotted Harry and blinked in surprise. "N-Nekozawa sempai," Suoh greeted straightening when he realised he had been staring quite rudely at the young wizard.

"This is Potter Harry, representative of the new WWW Corporation," Nekozawa introduced and Harry bowed at the two Ouran students. "Harry-san these are Suoh Tamaki, son of our chairman Suoh Yuzuru, and Ootori Kyouya, third son of Ootori Yoshio."

It was Kyouya who reached them first and bowed quite low to Harry. "It is an honour to meet one so far descended from us Potter-san," the second year said humbly.

Harry simply waved it all away. "There's no need to be so formal with me, especially since we are related however distant it may be."

"Very well P- Harry-san," Kyouya replied with a small smile and Harry could already see a resemblance. His features softened and a small smile appeared on the young wizard's face. This could actually turn out to be all right.

…_a few days later…_

Harry was tired. Nightmares of Cedric dying in the graveyard, Sirius falling through the Veil, Voldemort torturing his friends and even him. The raven head sighed and rubbed his itching eyes. Maybe he should just call off the meeting with his cousin. He doubted if he would be able to entertain the other boy at all today…

But he was a Gryffindor before anything and so he trudged on, making his way through the ridiculously gaudy school to the Third Music Room. It surprised him that he could hear many people whispering but there was no-one in sight. Maybe Ouran had its own branch of magic, a magic to protect its students whether it was because they were all rich and powerful heirs or because their parents truly loved them enough to grant this power. Was this something which Hogwarts held as well? The magic to protect its students from strangers who wished them harm.

But Hogwarts has Wards for that…

The young wizard felt like sighing again as he came to a halt in front of the famous doors of the Third Music Room. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and raised his hand to knock. The door swung open without him needing to knock and a bundle of rose pedals blasted in his face. "What the…!" Harry cried out, quite startled, and sneezed.

Everyone stopped talking to stare at him and Harry felt himself go a little red, but if teaching the DA had taught _him_ anything it was taking scrutiny. So he simply smiled at the ladies and their Hosts before making his way to Kyouya who he had spotted upon entry. "I apologise for being early. Do you mind if I share tea with you while I wait for your Club to finish?"

His cousin's stare was something else and it caused something squishy in Harry's stomach to explode. "I'm sure we could find you a quiet corner where you could enjoy your tea Harry-san," Kyouya said calmly and he gestured towards a table set aside with a lone chair. It was close to the place Ootori was already sitting but far away enough for Harry to be away from the ladies who were eying him with open curiosity.

Harry waved the older boy away when he wanted to serve Harry tea, but the young wizard smiled. "I'm sure the ladies would never forgive you for spending your last few minutes with me instead of them," the raven head said playfully, chuckling when a few girls squealed softly into their fists.

With his back turned to the girls Kyouya was able to give him an unimpressed stare together with a small smirk which told Harry that his cousin was up to something. It made Harry shiver a little, seeing that mischievous smirk.

And so Harry spend about half an hour pondering the fact that he had come to understand his cousin's little ticks very quickly. Maybe it was to do with his constant need to observe and understand people to see if they weren't out to hurt him or it could be that Kyouya was an easy read. Whatever it was it made Harry relax around these people and made his remember the times he spend at the Nursery. Most of his memories of time spend there had become muddled over time and it was almost as if his mind refused to let him remember anything but that month or so spend with those twin redheads. Harry wondered where they were and why they had moved away then. Had it been his fault? He remembered Uncle Vernon shouting at a younger him when Dudley had told his parents that Harry had been able to make friends. Was it Uncle Vernon complaining to the Nursery, maybe even spreading rumours about his behaviour, that made the twins leave? It would explain why he always felt hesitant in making friends because he had been afraid they would be sent away.

Harry sighed as he looked out the window, absentmindedly sipping his tea and nibbling on a cookie. Why was he so worried about them all of a sudden? Harry couldn't remember a moment… oh wait, he could. It was probably because they had been his first friends ever or that they seemed to accept Harry in their little world, protecting and caring for him as if he was their own brother, without expecting anything from him in return. It still meant a lot to Harry, even after all this time, and sure they had still only been about four years old but the twins had already been quite devious at that point (as had Dudley been, if a little bit… how should he say that? Denser…) so Harry was sure that they could have exploited him even then. The point is that they hadn't. Or at least Harry didn't think they had…

He was questioning the friendship he had treasured for years now…

Reclining in his seat, Harry could feel his body aching slightly he was just that tired. Everything just seemed so relaxed here…

…

"-don't know, but it seems that way," someone muttered close by and Harry breathed in deeply.

"It seems strange though," another said as the young wizard wondered why he had fallen asleep in the first place. "Didn't think we would ever see him again."

The voices were soft, kind and familiar. Then, whoever the person was, started pocking at his forehead where his scar was. "I'm quite sure that wasn't there before."

"Maybe you shouldn't-" someone else started but Harry was already awake and decided enough was enough. He slapped the hand away and opened his eyes, his original retort of "that's so rude" dying on his lips only to be replaced by; "it was winter so it was mostly covered."

He even startled himself a little how calmly he spoke but when he saw those amber eyes and that red hair Harry knew without a doubt who the two were. "Hikaru," he said to the one furthest from him before turning his green gaze to the one who had poked at his forehead. "Kaoru."

"Harry," they replied in unison with identical smiles.

Even if time had aged them a little (they had probably become as deviously as they had become tall) Harry realised that he still knew them. Kaoru's quirk of twitching his lips, seemingly laughing constantly, and Hikaru's sparkling look when focusing his attention on someone. Their innocent, if slightly cold, attitude towards others yet the sheer passion they had for one another. The way Kaoru would straighten to create distance while Hikaru would actually bend towards you. It gave him time to study them more intimately as well. Their skin appeared soft and Harry wondered (feeling himself go slightly red around the ears) if every freckle was on the exact same spot for both of their body's. But maybe he shouldn't think like that. Not when they hadn't seen each other for…

"How long has it been? Twelve years?" Harry muttered, staring into those amber eyes of his long lost friends.

"Yes and your hair is still a mess Harry," Kaoru said with a slight pout.

Hikaru moved to straightened some of the mess which was Harry Potter's hair. "Let us cut it properly." There seemed to be something cheeky, almost sensual about the offer and Harry felt the residing blush return in full force. The young wizard wanted to close his eyes and lean into the touch but he remained sitting almost stiffly in his chair, staring at his friends with warm green eyes.

The young wizard sighed a little dramatically. "It is a curse, this Potter hair! I cannot even remember when I last had a haircut. At least not by a professional," he added softly but not soft enough to escape the twin's sharp ears.

"Then it is time you get one," the twin redhead's stated simultaneously making Harry twitch when a sense of foreboding filled him. It was like that time, a week after meeting the twins, that they planned to take Harry home with them. What had followed was a series of repressed incidents which now rose to the surface. Scrubbing hands, too many outfits and the constant laughter of two evil twins and their caretakers. Even if it was a happy memory it got repressed by an angry, looming Uncle Vernon and the smoke of burning clothes. Many of his happier memories of those days got repressed for protection. It wouldn't do to dwell on what he had.

"Do I get a say in the matter?" Harry asked with a small pout. "I had a day planned with Kyouya-san."

The twins redrew in shock and mock hurt. "Have we just been rejected Kaoru?"

"I believe so Hikaru."

They held each other lovingly, turning burning amber eyes on one another. Hikaru caressed his brother's cheek as if to console him and Kaoru tightened his hold, his arm snaked around his twin's waist. Harry could feel something stir in his stomach as he watched his two friends act so intimately and he wondered if this was a result to long hours spend on their own. It almost felt like they had become something Harry could never be a part off and it frightened and saddened him. He didn't want to lose them again, not after he had found them after such a long time. The young wizard knew he was being selfish, wanting his friends in such a way, but he couldn't help it.

"After being reunited once more we do not even get a kiss and cuddle," Kaoru said softly resting his head on his brother's chest.

"Life is cruel," Hikaru replied working his nimble fingers through his brother's red hair. "Who would have thought that our beloved Harry would leave us for the cold hearted Shadow King? But at least we still have one another right Kaoru?"

Kaoru raised his head; they were close enough to kiss. "We only need each other."

Harry cast his eyes away from the scene feeling embarrassed, guilty and sad at the same time. He might have wished to be with them but it was clear that they wouldn't want to be with anyone else but each other. The young wizard noticed the other Hosts who had given the three their space. Harry caught Kyouya's gaze and there found a secret amusement in there. The other boy's glasses flashed as he pushed them up his nose before giving a small shrug. Harry pouted; he didn't like breaking promises especially to his new cousin but it appeared that Kyouya didn't mind very much.

"Ne Harry-kun, it appears you've been dumped," the twins whispered in his ears. Harry jumped, not having noticed Hikaru and Kaoru moving to stand behind him. Their hot breath brushing against his sensitive skin made his heart beat a little faster and his cheeks tinted pink.

"All the more reason to gather up this broken soul and take him with us Kaoru," Hikaru said excitedly and before Harry was fully aware of what their plans were the three of them were halfway through the door, the school and out of the building.

They appeared excited even if they barely spoke all the way back to their mansion and Harry felt a little too awkward to say much without becoming a stuttering mess. He was sandwiched between the two redhead's causing many embarrassing emotions and thoughts to run through him freely. It left the raven head feeling pleasantly hot and after a while he relaxed into the seat. He was almost asleep again when the car suddenly stopped and the twins dragged him out and into the mansion before he could even utter any form of protest.

"I can walk you know," the young wizard muttered but the twins continued to drag him around the place.

"This is much more fun though," Hikaru said, flashing the raven head a dashing smile.

Kaoru nodded. "Now you can't escape before we're finished." There was something truly seductive and mischievous about the way the youngest twin said this and something stirred in Harry's stomach making him blush.

Their room was huge, almost as big as Hogwarts' Great Hall. It was light and airy, filled with props and toys and a large four-poster king-sized bed dominated one side of the room. Harry was left standing in the middle of the room while the twins hurried off to what the raven head presumed to be the bathroom. Kaoru returned with a trolley, his blue blazer discarded and the sleeves of his dress shirt had been rolled up till his elbows.

"Strip," Hikaru ordered when the older twin returned wearing a tight fitting t-shirt and dragging a chair across the room. Harry startled at the order and jerked out of Kaoru's grip when the redhead placed a hand on his shoulder. Kaoru looked confused and a little hurt for a moment before a form of understanding appeared on his face. His features softened and the redhead took a step back.

"You look better than you used to Harry but we still want to take care of you because you were the first," Kaoru said softly taking Harry's scarred hand before raising it to his lips. "You have become so beautiful it took us by surprise. We were so excited to have you back with us. I guess a little too excited." And he brushed his lips against Harry's knuckles.

Harry felt stupid for being so awkward and insecure around his friends, the ones who had seen him already without all the layers which protected him. Sure they were older now, had grown and matured, and even if they hadn't seen each other for twelve years he still felt that he could trust Hikaru and Kaoru with everything. It was a bond which hadn't been worn with time.

The young wizard smiled when a bundle of butterflies was set lose in his body and, taking Kaoru by surprise, tugged the shorter boy forward into his arms. This familiar and unfamiliar body left warm and comforting in his arms and Harry felt safe when two arms sneaked around his waist. Hikaru stepped up behind him and hugged him from behind, successfully sandwiching the wizard between the two twins.

They stood like this for a while before the twins thought it time to give Harry the makeover they had intended to give him.

It wasn't what Harry had expected when he had been tricked into going to Japan but he found that he didn't mind it all one bit. He had found a distant cousin who was happy to keep in touch with him should he wish to return to Britain and found a business associate in Nekozawa Umehito. But the thing he hadn't been expecting at all was being reunited with Hikaru and Kaoru. His favourite twins arranged for his stay in Japan to be transferred to the Hitachiin mansion where the young wizard continued to be pampered and played with until his return to Britain. Harry vowed to be back though when he finished his Hogwarts education, maybe even for next summer vacation. His time spend with the twins had been something which he knew had to be something special.

Harry had been the first to be able to keep Hikaru and Kaoru apart.

Harry had been the first friend to them and they were his first as well.

Hikaru had been the first to be kissed by Harry (even if it was just on the cheek).

Kaoru had been the first to give Harry a hug.

The twins were the first to give Harry any form of affection.

Now that Harry had finally found them again, he was never going to let them go because Harry knew; Hikaru and Kaoru were the first ones he ever truly loved.

**A/N: aww, they're so cute. It's funny; when I first started this I wasn't too sure about the story. It grew on me though because the more I wrote the more I wanted to write. Who can deny those three their love…?**

**Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think by leaving a review!**


End file.
